


Tie Your Fathers Down

by everday_killerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Dad Brian, Dad Freddie, Dad John, Dad Roger, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everday_killerqueen/pseuds/everday_killerqueen
Summary: Queen is starting to rise quickly. Getting more popular by the second and then a little thing pops into their lives. A little 2 year old ginger hair girl type of thing.(Alternative Universe, where the Queen boys adopt a 2 year old girl!)





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I write this on my phone!  
> Also bear with me please! This is my first fanfic.

The morning started as any other morning for the band known as Queen. Roger Taylor yelling at one of his band mates. Today, his victim being their guitarist, Brian May. "But why the hell not Brian?!" Roger yelled from the kitchen's island where he sat. He slouched in his seat crossing his arms pouting.  
"Please! Don't be ridiculous." Brian pointed his spatula at the frustrated blonde. "You know exactly why we have to come home after our gig. No partying, we have responsibilities." The man returned his focus back to his pancakes. "Now eat your pancakes before it gets cold." 

Responsibilities, responsibilities, responsibilities that's what he has been hearing for the past four months from everyone in their small flat. Even from Freddie god damn Mercury, who was just as bad as Roger for partying to hard. Sure Roger was kind of reckless. Sure he got into bar fights. Sure he sleeps around. He just wished they could take a break and have some fun for once again. Act their own age and not middle age men living in their flat doing nothing but playing Scrabble.  
'Speak of the devil.' Roger thought. Here comes walking into the kitchen now. Their beloved singer.  
"What's the matter dear? Your looks can kill, I swear." Freddie sat on the empty seat right of Roger. 

"Do you think we should go partying after our gig tonight?" Pieces of pancake falling out of his mouth as he spoke. "You know, act like Uni students and not be stuck in this flat for the rest of our precious youth?"  
The singer thought for a moment. Tapping his finger on his chin. "Sorry Rog, going to have to agree with Bri on this one. The drummer looked at him with a shocked expression. "Are you joking?" Freddie gave him that 'What do you think' look and thanked Brian for his breakfast he handed to him.  
But for once Freddie wasn't joking, not even a little and Roger knew that. Angry and defeated, the blond went back to eating his breakfast. It was quiet in the kitchen for a while. That was a shock. 

Soon the next band member walked yawning. " So what did I miss?" He asked as he sat down. Everyone groaned and John raised a brow. 'What exactly did I miss?' He wondered. Brian set his cheese on toast in front of him and he thanked the taller man.  
"I'll tell you what happened! These two don't want to go partying after our gig tonight." The bassist smirked."Even Freddie doesn't want to." John gave his signature smile at Freddie trying to act surprised and but soon failed laughing. The singer just shrugged. 

"Well, I understand why they wouldn't want to Rog." That one comment was it for the blonde. He slammed his fork on the table. "I don't get why we can't party only for a little while and come home!" The three of them started arguing about the subject again for the third time this morning. They didn't even notice the tall guitarist left the kitchen.  
Brian soon came back with something wrapped loosely in a blanket. Something small with poofy curly ginger hair clinging to his chest. "Eleanor. She's the bloody reason why Roger." The two year old girl turned to at her other father with her dark brown eyes making him feel a little guilty for even considering going out after their gig. 'Bloody hell, it's like she's looking into my soul' thought Roger. She smiled at Roger putting out her arms showing that she wanted him to hold her. There she was. The freckled little ginger girl with curly hair. Eleanor Delilah Deacon May Mercury Taylor, the pride of Queen. Their precious treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen has to perform at a bar and deicide to bring their daughter along.

The band finally made it to their gig at the bar. Almost arriving late, thanks to Freddie's frequent wardrobe change until finally settling for his mom's shirt that he stole for their first performance as Queen. Once parked, everyone loaded out. The singer grabbed the pink diaper bag on the floor of the van and opened the door to unlock Eleanor from her car seat. "Hello, my dear." He smiled picking up his daughter and covering her with a blanket. 

The blanket is so the young girl won't inhale any of the smoke in the bar. The other three was unloading their instruments from the back of the van and started walking into the bar. They were all surprised that the bar manager allowed the band to bring their daughter along but the manager didn't seem to care. All he said was "I don't judge." As they walked through the bar, some of the patrons started whispering and making faces at the band which Roger happily replied with his own faces. The bar was pretty packed tonight. "Boys! Over here!" Freddie's friend Mary waved from her spot by the stage. 

Freddie walked over with Brian as the other two set up. The smaller one of the two sighs in relief. "Thank goodness you're here." Freddie said hugging Mary. "Yes, we owe you big time." Brian said lifting the blanket over Eleanor's face waving to her before  
setting it back down. 

"It's no problem boys. I love taking care of Ellie." The singer smiled and handed the girl to his friend. He held her hand. "Wish us luck." He kissed her head and went on stage to adjust the mic. Soon the other band members came down to give their love their daughter. Once they were all set up. Brian got down from the stage to get to Mary. "Her headphones are in the bag." The women handed him the bag and pulled out the bulky beige headphones that was covered in stickers. Courtesy of Freddie. John came up with the idea to invest in some noise cancelling headphones for the young girl. He thought it would protect her ears from the loud music at their performances. Brian uncovered Eleanor's head and placed the headphones on her. "There you go sweetheart." He smiled at her and she smiled back filling the man with joy. 

The girl laid her head down on Mary's shoulder and the woman recovered her with the blanket. "It's a twenty minute set, we won't be that long." Brian looked to the stage seeing John give him a thumbs up. The tall man ran back on stage and picked up Red Special. Queen introduced themselves with a couple of girls screaming once Roger was introduced. The blonde smirked and waved. Once they started playing everyone was either dancing or singing along with the group. Queen was getting popular by the second. 

Mary was started bouncing up and down along with their music. She checked the two year old under the blanket and saw that she was falling asleep. Smiling she put the blanket back down turning her attention back to the band. Mary notice that Brian looked over toward them and had a concerned look on his face. She mouthed 'Ellie's asleep' and the guitarist nodded his head bringing his focus back onto their song.

The band was soon done with their set and Freddie thanked the audience. It was almost ten o'clock so the boys started packing up once they were done. Mary soon started making her at to the back door to meet the others. Roger was standing next to the van drinking a beer and mumbling something about staying longer but stopped once seeing Mary come outside with his daughter. The blonde drank the last of his beer and shoved his drums in the back of the van. "Is she asleep?" Roger whispered. Mary nodded handing him the diaper bag then Eleanor. "Like a rock." The drummer thanked the woman then kissed his daughter covered forehead. Roger still couldn't believe he was a father. Honestly he didn't think he'll ever have children, he did sleep with a lot of women but it never popped in his mind that what if. He loves Eleanor as much as his friends and would feel terrible if something would happen to her. With that thought in his head, he held the girl a little bit tighter.

John and the others soon walked out carrying the rest of their instruments. "It was pretty packed tonight wasn't it?" John said putting his bass in the back of the van. "Queen is getting more popular Deaky. That means more people at our gigs." Brian chuckled and put Red Special in the back closing the door. Roger hushed Freddie before he was able to talk and pointed to the girl in his arms. After being paid, Roger buckled Eleanor in her carseat using the blanket as a pillow to hold her head then climbing into the driver's seat. John was next sitting in the passenger's seat. Brian climbed in the back and sat next to the sleeping two year old using her car seat as a pillow. Freddie kissed his friend on the cheek and thanked her again for babysitting.

He soon climbed into the van also. Roger started the van and started driving home. "We really need to get Mary something. A present or something for all the babysitting she has done for us." Freddie suggested. John nodded in agreement. "Or something." Roger repeated. Everyone of the boys except the driver fell asleep on the ride home. Apparently parenthood can tired out people. Even four uni students. Also if they're daughter is an angel. They all love her since they heard that knock on their flat's door late at night four months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @mustadan! Leave comments below!


End file.
